A Christmas Fic
by Cloe Ecks
Summary: Matt and Mello get away for the holidays. Coco, awkwardness and lube. Oneshot Matt and Mello fluff.


Matt and Mello were always a part of each other. They had grown up together after all. Clinging to each other in the lonely company of the orphanage. They were each others family. Even when Mello left they were still the half to each others whole. It just made sense that they would always be together, make a life together. They knew one another better than they knew themselves. But what never made sense to Mello was the awfully unbrotherly-like feeling he got when thinking of Matt. They were a part of each other and yet he felt so lonely in the other's company.

Not long after the Kira investigation concluded they went into business together – of sorts. They were into the corruption and destruction of people and organisations. Their old contacts gave them most of their clientele but their reputation was becoming well noticed in the black market of tradesmen. They worked hard and travelled often, jobs occupying all their focus. Needless to say they were quite rich by now. Despite their growing wealth and success, Matt had gotten in quite a funk. Yes, a funk. He would never admit it but Mello could tell. It was the no days off and the overall negative nature of their business. Matt wasn't built for this like Mello was. He was nice and innocent in a sort of ways. He often felt guilty for letting the red head follow him into such a life. But they were two halves of the same whole. He just couldn't leave him behind again.

The flashing light of the seatbelt sign alerted him it was time to land and he slowly removed his earphones. Matt was fast asleep next to him, his scrunched up face making him smile. He shook his friend awake and gazed out the window. He was back.

As they left the airport a gush of cold air pushed into them. Mello breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh scent and brisk feel. Matt however pulled his arms around himself "Let's get this over with, if we are lucky I'll be back in my warm bed by three am"

"Oh c'mon Matt, don't you enjoy the brisk air as it touches your skin, the smell of trees instead of petrol, the beautifu-"

"You can talk it up all you like; the only thing we brought was that suitcase full of whatever that client ordered and I am sure he didn't order fur coats." Mello sighed and removed his thick red coat and pushed it onto Matt's broad shoulders.

"Now stop crying and let's go." They hailed a cab and looked out either window, observing the crisp scenery. "See Matt, Russia is beautiful at this time of year. And all it took was the car's heater for you to see it right?"

"Yea ,yea. So where are we going anyway? And do they have air con?"

"Jeez Matt, you're from Sweden, you think you'd enjoy this weather"

"Yea well I told you I wasn't prepared!"

"Did you think it would be tropical?"

"Oh shut up"

The taxi stopped at the edge of a long, snow covered drive way, lined with dark trees.

"спасибо" Mello thanked the driver and paid him before starting up the drive. He could hear Matt's silent grumbles behind him. "Hey Matt?"

"…Yea?"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yea, bitch arse cold Tuesday" Mello would've chuckled if he were not slightly nervous.

"Today is a special day Matt, think about it for a bit" He walked next to his friend and watched his face as the gears turned. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and stopped.

"Is.. Is it Christmas today?" Mello smiled widely.

"That it is, and because we have been working so damn hard and neither of us have had a white Christmas like this in a long time, I thought we could take some time off" Matt looked ahead and could see a small cottage at the end of the drive, smoke billowing from the chimney. "So I booked us a cottage for the night. Merry Christmas Mail." Matt stopped and turned to him.

"So no contact?"

"No contact."

"Then what's with the suitcase?"

"Well you may not be prepared but I am. Let's go" Mello continued walking toward the cottage at quite a speed, considering his gazelle legs. Matt tailing behind him.

Mello let Matt open the door and he was instantly hit but a rush of warm air. His smile doubled as he looked around the two roomed cottage. "Well.. Go inside, it's freezing out here without my jacket" Mello pushed him in and shut the heavy door behind them. Matt quickly went to the other rooms, a small bathroom and a bedroom just big enough to fit the double bed. "Oh.. They didn't come with two beds, I will sleep on the couch." Mello settled the confusion in his friend's brain, not even having to see him.

"Oh.. Ok" Matt reentered and stared at the blonde. "Mello" He walked up to him to stop oh so close "Thank you" And hugged him. A maybe slightly too long, warm, encompassing hug that left Mello breathless. He smiled awkwardly when they pulled apart.

"Welcome Matty. Now go pick a movie on my laptop, I'll be right back" He wandered to the kitchen across the room. If he was trying to be inconspicuous, he was in the wrong house. Matt made his way through the movie folder, careful to enter that folder and only that folder. Mello would know if he snooped. He chose sucker punch, a total classic. Hot chicks, lots of fighting, imaginative storyline and most importantly, a chance to bear some of Mello's soul after the end scene. But that was a very slim chance.

Mello returned with two mugs of steaming hot coco, or at least that's what he assumed it was under all the cream and marshmallows. His smile returned from the mischievous smirk as he gratefully grasped the drink, the movie starting before them.

"What the hell is this crap?" Mello motioned to the small blonde girl on screen.

"You should know, it was on your laptop. I am quite surprised actually; you have one of my favourite movies in your possession."

"We aren't such polar opposites you know"

"Oh c'mon you didn't even know what this movie was! Now shut up and watch". He was about to retort but action started. Maybe he would enjoy this after all.

"So explain to me again why they had to lobotomize her?" Matt sighed.

"She saved the other girls life! It was valiant."

"It was stupid. She should have just killed that stupid doctor"

"Yes Mello but some people have hearts." Mello wouldn't admit it but that hurt more than it should have.

"..I have a heart" His words were soft and Matt could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Mell.." Matt tried to backtrack but they knew each other too well.

"Ok. I'm just going to use the bathroom." Mello up and shut the door behind him to the small bathroom. Shit, Matt had fucked up. Mello planned this amazing time with him and he had to go fuck it up with his stupid words. How was he going to fix this one?

Mello splashed some water on his face. Why was he so upset by that one comment? He had so many expectations, no- fantasies, about this weekend. And here Matt was, just ruining it all… Suck it up, Mello. It's just Matt, your Matt. When Mello returned Matt was looking through the suitcase he had packed, he had pulled out the food, obviously preparing for dinner, but had stopped on holding on particular item, a bottle of lube. Fuck.

"Hey Mells… What's this for?..." He had a telltale smirk printed across his face.

"It was uh, already in this bag. I forgot to empty it…" Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"YOU forgot something? I don't think so" Matt walked behind him as he was nervously moving the food around. He leaned his mouth oh so close to Mello's ear "I just think you find me sexy" He whispered, making Mello shiver.

"Pfft get over yourself Mattie." Matt chuckled deep into his other ear, the breath tickling his sensitive neck.

"I think that this whole trip is a clever ploy to finally get me into bed with you" The smugness dripped from Matt's tone. That is until Mello lost control. It was one split second of hope breaking down the walls. He turned and had his arms on Matt's hips before he could even register what he was doing. He awoke from his reverie to find a very un-smug redhead holding two fingers to his just kissed lips.

"Oh Matt, I uh didn't mean to uh.."

"Y'know I didn't ACTUALLY think you wanted to fuck me.. Until now.." Mello stared everywhere but at Matt who was staring intently at him. It was horrendously awkward and Mello felt his world crash around him. This is exactly what he didn't want. He can't survive without Matt… He was just about to make a b-line for the door when strong arms caught his waist, pulling their bodies together. "I didn't say I wasn't going to enjoy it…" Matt- his Matt- slowly touched their lips, pulling him into a slow and passionate kiss, the kind that slowly builds in the pit of your stomach. Mello broke with a gasp.

"Matt, you don't have to.."

"Just shut up Mells" Matt smirked deviously as he pulled on his hand, grabbing the lube in the other. "I have been waiting for this for years; I just can't believe it took this long." Mello felt himself flush as he followed his best friend into the single bedroom.

Mello collapsed onto the pillows, his shortness of breath finally registering through his euphoric state. He finally felt the scratches on his back and bite marks in his neck, he smiled at the memory. His redheaded counterpart slipped in beside him, an arm across his chest and his lips on his neck. "Mmm merry Christmas, Mihael".

He turned to kiss his head tenderly "I can't believe that just happened." Mello ran a hand through his blonde, now unruly, hair and hugged his partner's body closer to him. The finally ungoggled face looked up to him with shining green eyes.

"You don't believe it? Do we have to go again?"


End file.
